


You're my dork.

by genderfluid_whizzvin



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, and sews up his pants, mendel is just..struggling, t r u e l o v e, trina has his back though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderfluid_whizzvin/pseuds/genderfluid_whizzvin
Summary: Trina laughed, pecking him on the lips. “You’re such a dork.”“I’m your dork,” Mendel send, shooting her a playfully awkward wink.





	You're my dork.

Trina ran a hand over her face, looking down at the tear in Mendel’s pants. “How did you even get this?”

Mendel plopped down on the couch, watching her, and gave a shrug. “I fell.” 

Trina looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. “You fell and tore a hole in your pants?”

“I guess.”

Trina shook her head, but she felt a smile spread across her lips. After retrieving her sewing kit, Trina set to work, sewing up the whole in Mendel’s pants. A few minutes of watching Trina passed before Mendel stood up and moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her. He rested his chin on her shoulder and kissed her cheek, making her focused expression relax.

“Thank you.”

Trina leaned back against him, turning her head and kissing his nose. “Of course. How’d you fall, anyway?”

“I tripped. I think my shoes were untied.”

Trina laughed, pecking him on the lips. “You’re such a dork.”

“I’m  _your_  dork,” Mendel send, shooting her a playfully awkward wink.

Trina smiled and rolled her eyes. “Yeah. You’re my dork.”


End file.
